Don't Waste Good
by acciocrazychick
Summary: Rule 5: Tony and Ziva style. This was the first one I wrote.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowed them to play and put 'em back.

Authors Notes: Tag to 9x12 "Sins of The Father". Constructive criticism is welcome. Feedback is appreciated: D I changed a few things and re-uploaded this

"Ziva, wait up" Tony yells from across the bullpen, Ziva turns her head to glance at him, the elevator doors opening. He grabs his knapsack and gun from his desk and runs towards the threshold of the elevator.

"I would have held the doors open for you" Ziva smirks pushing the button G with her slender pointer finger as Tony slips in before the elevator doors close behind him. She sighs before saying "I would like to say even though all evidence pointed to your father, I did not and still do not think he is capable of murder."

Tony stays silent for a moment, then leaning over flipping the emergency switch to on "About what he said today, about coming to my senses and sweeping you off your feet. I don't know what he was thinking…"

"It is quite alright, Tony. You do not have to explain your father's words." Ziva says.

"You didn't let me finish" Tony announces, turning Ziva to face him; his emerald greens staring into her chocolate browns.

"Tony…" Ziva begins to protest before his finger is set against her lips.

"Ziva, what I'm trying to say is that I have come to my senses and I want to sweep you off your feet. I just don't want to mess this up. This thing, whatever it may be. I know it's been a long time coming but…"

"Tony, please. As much as I'd love for us to be more than friends. We can't."

He slowly bridges the gap between their two bodies, cupping her left cheek "Zee, what are you afraid of?"

"Ton-ee, please we cannot. Do not make this hard. " Ziva frets.

"If you're afraid of breaking up the team, it won't happen. It's not Gibbs, you're not afraid of his stupid rule?"

"Rule 12 is in place for a reason Tony. Did Gibbs ever tell you about Jen?"

"No and anyways we aren't them."

"That is beside the point. Gibbs made up rule twelve for a reason. So, his agents would not get hurt. I've been hurt emotionally, psychologically and physically. Say I say yes to whatever you're proposing, what if in a year from now you are tired of me. I do not want to get hurt again." Ziva proclaims, by now tears are flowing down her face as she breaks out of Tony's grasp and pulls the emergency switch off as the elevator hums to life. Silence ensues both, elevator doors openwith a ding as Ziva strides out leaving Tony.

_-Poof-_

"Hey Boss, got anything stronger than bourbon" DiNozzo asks climbing down the stairs.

"Nope" Gibbs looks up at him. "Get yourself in trouble with the FBI again?"

"Not really boss" Tony answers rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I ask you a hypothetically question?"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo" Gibbs grumbles trying to find a tool.

"Uh, say two partners wanted to start seeing each other…"

"I'd tell them I have a rule against that."

Ignoring Gibbs comment he finishes "But say one partner was hesitant to start seeing her partner because she's afraid of getting hurt."

"This isn't hypothetically anymore is it? We're talking about Ziver." Gibbs tells him looking back at Tony.

"Possibly" Tony squeaks.

"Let me tell you something about our Ziva." Gibbs proclaims sitting down in the chair across from Tony. "Ziver's been through hell and back. You know about Somalia, you know about Rivkin. You know what a bastard her father is. There's one thing that you don't know, but it's not my place to tell."

"Then who's is it's?" Tony asks.

"Zivers" Gibbs states "Now get over there and ask her what happened in Gibbs basement seven years ago?"

"On it boss" Tony proclaims getting up out of his chair and climbing the stairs.

"Oh and Tony, rule five." Gibbs calls out.

_-Poof-_

Ziva dressed in her grey NCIS sweat pants and a black tank top, growls as she opens the door " What do you want Tony?"

"Can I come in?" Tony asks sheepishly. She just nods while he walks in to see a book lying face up sitting on the couch. "Mind if I sit?"

Shaking her head, she grabs for the fresh teapot on her stove, and pours the tea into two cups. Walking towards the couch where Tony is currently sitting hands him his tea and grabs her book and sits down.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something. I went to talk to the boss man."

"What did you talk to Gibbs about?"

"A hypothetical situation" Tony mutters quickly.

"Was this hypothetical situation somehow involving our conversation today in the elevator?" Ziva asks mockingly.

"Possibly" Tony repeats from earlier.

"Did he figure it out?" Ziva asks. "Oh never mind, I do not want to know. What is your question?"

"What specifically happened seven years ago in Gibbs basement?" Tony asks recognizing the glossy look in Ziva's eyes.

"I do not wish to speak about that." Ziva says getting up off the couch. "I think you should leave now."

"Ziva , he told me that you've been through hell and back. He told me that I knew about Somalia. That I knew about Rivkin. I knew what a bastard your father was. He said there was one thing I didn't know and that it wasn't his place to tell me. He told me to come over here. We talked about rule twelve and as I was leaving he mentioned rule five." Tony proclaims in a defeated voice.

Ziva stops in her tracks to the door, "Tony, if I tell you want happened seven years ago, in Gibbs basement, you must not think any different of me than you do now? Can you promise me that?"

"Sure, Ziva what could you have possibly done that would make me think different of you? "

Ziva is suddenly in his arms, bawling her eyes out and repeating "I killed him. I killed him."

"Zee, look at me" Tony declares as he cups Ziva's face "Why are you going on about killing someone. Who did you kill?"

" I killed him." Ziva cries into Tony's shoulders.

"Seven years ago was when Kate was shot. Ari shot Kate. You killed Ari" Tony realizes embracing Ziva tighter in his arms.

" I heard him confess to killing Kate. He shot Kate to cause Gibbs pain. Ari told Gibbs that he reminded him of our father. He, Ari said things about my father that I didn't want to believe. I believe them now. I just…"

"Shh" Tony rubs Ziva's back soothingly.

"Tony?" Ziva asks looking up at him.

"Yes, Zee."

"Isn't rule five you don't waste good?"

"Yeah, I guess we're good, huh?" Tony asks her with her still in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Ziva cracks a smile as Tony kisses her lips.

_-Poof-_


End file.
